ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Javert's Determination
When she heard that Terra came back to the starship, Kiva ran and found him in his room. Terra: Whoa, slow down, sweet pea. Is everything alright? Kiva: Ratchet told me you came back. Terra: Yeah, I did. Say, did some folks being secretive lately? Kiva: Yeah. Some said they are preparing a special occasion. I wonder what that is??? Terra: Hmm.. Oh! - Terra walked to his drawer and looks inside, trying to find something important. Kiva: What's going on? Terra: I realized why Ratchet sent me out for an errand.. - Terra found the present and showed it to Kiva. Terra: Let me be the first to say 'Happy Birthday, Kiva.' Kiva: Thanks, Terra. Terra: Go ahead and open it. Kiva: Alright. - Kiva opened her first present and finds a new hair bow inside. Kiva: It's a hair bow.. Terra: Yeah, there's something written on it. I haven't got time to read it. Any idea what did it say? Kiva: It look liked French... Terra: Maybe Reia can find that out for you. Kiva: Oh! That's right. Thanks, sweetie. Terra: Sure. I know you want to help Reia, but... Reia (Com-Link): Kiva, are you there? Kiva: Yes, I am. Reia (Com-Link): You better get over here. I found a time corruption...and it doesn't look good. Kiva: Alright. Terra: Have to go? Kiva: Yeah. - Terra smiled at Kiva and kissed her in the cheek. Terra: Be careful out there. Kiva: Don't worry, my love, I will. - Kiva kissed Terra and ran back to Reia. During that time, Terra decided to sing a song when he can be waiting for her love to return. Going back to Reia on the bridge, Kiva learns that Jean might need help again and checks on her. Reia: Okay, so what we have learned so far? Kiva: Jean is looking for Cosette, right? Reia: Yeah. He did find her and escaped from Javert. Kiva: That's good. Reia: But it's not over yet. The corruption took place in the year 1832; the same year the French revolution happened. Kiva: French Revolution??? Reia: A rebellion, basically. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: The attack changed into a blood bath and there's a Heartless in disguise as someone... Kiva: Someone?? Who can that be? Reia: I have no idea... Kiva: Oh... Reia: But the Heartless would try to attack the rebels before the soldiers get to the 'barricade'. Kiva: Well... - Kiva puts on her backpack. Kiva: ...we gotta do something! Reia: I know we do. Well, the best option is to enter close to the town square in 1832. While we're there...maybe... Kiva: Maybe what? Reia: Have you thought about dancing? Kiva: Like slow-dancing, right? Reia: Well, no.. For example, one of my favorite songs is playing and I like to dance along for fun. Do you have that feeling as well? Kiva: Well, no.. Reia: Want me to teach you? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Hey, Quorra. Can you played my favorite song? Quorra: Absolutely. Should I play your number 1 pick? Reia: That's perfect! Thanks, Quorra. - Across the bridge, the speakers played Reia's favorite song. Reia: There are a few dance moves you and your partner can do while having a good time too. That's like a slow-dance, but it goes a bit faster. Kiva: Oh, okay. But not too fast, right? Reia: Yeah, basically. For now, just watch me. You can join along if you want to. Kiva: Okay, sure. - Reia danced around for fun and Kiva feels the beat of the song, decided to dance with her and have fun. Kiva even follow Reia's lead for several dance moves. The songs ends when both Reia and Kiva collapsed on the floor, laughing at the fun they have. Reia: Wow... I haven't had this much fun for a very long time... Kiva: I know. Reia: At least you understand how to dance for fun now.. Kiva: Yeah, that was great. - Reia got back up and sees the distorted history. Reia: With that aside, you might want to look at this.. Kiva: Alright... - The distorted history showed both sides are killed by a new type of Heartless, lead by someone who has a strange eye condition and a familiar face which both Reia and Kiva can see. Reia: From the looks of it, that person is hiding her other eye.. I wonder.. Kiva: Someone you know? Reia: Maybe.. It seems she is suffering from a condition on her eyes. Each eye has a different color...and yet, that person can be very dangerous to fight against... Kiva: Oh... Reia: If you suddenly come across someone like that, trust your instincts. Kiva: Alright. - Reia takes the scroll and Kiva stands close to her. Reia: Okay, all set. Ready to go? Kiva: Yep. Reia: Alright, let's get going. - Holding hands with Kiva, Reia used the scroll's power and teleported to Paris. Category:Scenes